Oath of a Splicer
by Ryuk30
Summary: This is about a splicer making a oath to kill Ryan. First chapter is short to but it sets the rest of the story up. please review
1. Chapter 1

Addiction

Craving

Down here, down in this so called paradise. Andrew says it is a gift, a change,

an escape from corruption. I feel no escape, no gift, and it is definitely no Paradise! Let me

tell you what I do feel you son of a bitch. I crave the one thing you thought to be genius,

Adam. My mind has fallen for the needle and my body suffers because of it! I can not stop looking

for Adam. My dreams overflow with the thought of all the innocent men and women, not to mention

the little girls that I have murdered. Girls! I have killed children!? I keep telling myself that they weren't children

anymore. That Ryan changed them into lifeless insects. But when I look into there eyes,.......

god their eyes, I see fear and innocents! My daughter....... what was her name? I can't even remember her anymore.

Has she become a little sister too? Have I killed my own daughter! The blood drenched wrench I hold in my hand could have struck my own

daughter. Still! I crave it! I need it! I am nothing without it Ryan! This wasn't a city made for the people. This city was a made so you could test

on you lab rats! No more! Ryan I swear that until I die I will find you and I'll make you pay for this............. paradise........

The splicer that used to be called Joseph sat there thinking. Joseph made his oath to Ryan. Throwing up his head he laughed histerically. Joseph had taken many punishments

down in rapture. He had a button up shirt that had been ripped to shreds barely hanging on to his pale thin body. His black dress pants now looked like shorts covering a small part

his legs. His hair grew wild and hung down over his face. Joseph woudn't cover his face up with a mask like the others. He did't want to forget of what he had become. Joseph wanted

to suffer for what he had done. He knew that once Ryan was dead he would be complete and no longer would he keep living. Joseph picked up his wrench off the ground and held a

pistol in the other cut up hand. He was sitting in his apartment floor in Apollo's square. Standing up he caught a glimpse of his daughters picture on the wall. " Betty...... I'm sorry." He

said feeling tears run down his face. He suddenly became furious and screamed, " Ryan! I'm coming for you!" With that he started for the door hear splicers near by laughing.


	2. Memories

Joseph walked slowly out of his old apartment with his wrench propped on his shoulder.

He put his pistol in a patched up sling. Putting a damp cigarette into his mouth he flicked

his fingers together and a flam ignited on the top of his thumb. Taking a slow drag out of

it he spotted a splicer down the hallway standing at a water fountain. It was a lady or

what was left of a lady. She had thin black hair growing wild. The blue dressed she wore

was torn and drenched. She didn't have any shoes on and one foot had no toes and was

rotting. A mask was covering her face, It looked like a cat's face. Joseph watched

curiously as the women yelled at the water fountain. "Please founty give me some water.

I'm thirsty please I won't ask again. Just a quick drink. One drink. One drink. One drink!

ONE DRINK!!!" The lady screamed and started hitting the fountain. Joseph couldn't

helped himself when he said, "Lady I don't think the fountain is working." The women

stopped and her cat like mask looked right at Joseph who stood frozen. "SHUTUP! It

works I know it! I drank out of it just this morning with my son Henry. Such a good boy.

He is in school right now, won't be long till he gets out. I have to go get him soon. Now

leave me alone! GO GO GO!" She screamed across the hallway. With that Joseph turned

around and went down another hallway. "Crazy Bitch." Joseph whispered to himself.

Thoughts of his daughter was running through his head as he passed a little toy store on

the second floor of his apartment building. He remember the purple dress he bought her

the day before the attack on New Year's Eve. She loved the dress so much she wouldn't

take it off. Betsy was just 6 years old. She had beautiful red hair and she and wore little

black shoes with purple ribbons on them. Joseph had split with his wife years before he

came to rapture with Betsy. His wife, Sarah, had custody over Betsy but he couldn't live

without her. When he got a invite to live in Rapture from a friend he kidnapped Betsy and

left to 'Paradise city'. Joseph found himself sitting on bench thinking

about all this. "Come on Joseph get your mind right. You have to get to

Ryan." He said out loud to himself. With that he stood up and started

walking to the Bathysphere. Next stop…… Hephaestus


End file.
